


Determination in His Stride (Modern AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [118]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Edging, F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, female receiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Poe tries to gain your attention but you refuse to give it to him. So he decides he’ll do whatever it takes just to get what he wants.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [118]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 4





	Determination in His Stride (Modern AU)

Five minutes. That’s how long Poe has been home. Five minutes and he hasn’t received a kiss or any kind of greeting from you, and it makes him pout. Hell, as soon as he walked in, Beebs greeted him with happy jumps and cheerful barks. And you? Nada.

He checks every room downstairs, calling out your name. He knows you’re home because your car is in the garage and you usually text him to let him know you were going out. 

He ascends the stairs and immediately heads into the bedroom you two share. Lo and behold, there you were. You sat up against the headboard, legs outstretched and crossed at the ankles. Your nose was buried in a book that he knows you’ve been reading for a while.

“Honey?” you don’t reply, but he sees your eyes quickly glance up to him. The miniscule acknowledgement of his presence wasn’t enough though, “I’m home,” he states. He walks over to the bed, crawling onto the mattress and kissing your cheek, “Don’t I get a ‘hello’?”

Again, silence. 

In that moment, he begins to think if he’s done something wrong or forgotten an anniversary. Panic ensues, “I didn’t forget anything, did I? I-I don’t think it’s our anniversary…did we have date planned?! Honey, whatever it is, I’m sorry! I didn’t-” he stops when you break out into a giggle. 

He narrows his eyes at you suspiciously, “You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?” Silence, “Y/N, sweetheart, c’mon, that’s not nice.” He curls into your side, arms wrapping around you and pulling you close, “I just came home from a tiring day at work and my wife won’t pay any attention to me. How rude of her.”

You bit your lip to prevent you from bursting into laughter. You wanted to see how far this would go, how far Poe would go to gain your attention. Therefore, you continued to read. You partially processed the words on the page, a part of you, instead, paying some attention to your husband. But it wasn’t the amount he wanted. 

“Honeeeyyyy,” he whined again, nuzzling his face into your neck and kissing your skin, “Please, pay attention to me? Say something? Just make some kind of noise so I know you care?” Damn. You really wanted to, but your pride and curiosity continued to outweigh your need to gratify Poe.

“Baby. Please, please, please, please,” with every plead, he kissed a part of you. Your neck, shoulder, arm, hand, knee; he placed kisses anywhere and everywhere and still nothing. 

Then an idea popped into his head. 

He made his way to your legs, kissing down your thigh, “Sweetheart,” kiss, “Honey,” kiss, “My love,” kiss “My wife,” kiss, “My soulmate” kiss. Nothing still.

He sighed, hands gripping your thighs and spreading them apart. His hands then slide to your upper thighs, thumbs rubbing at your pussy through the think biker shorts you were wearing, “Come on, sweetheart, gimme something here.” 

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ You were mentally screaming. You didn’t think it’d go this route, but, hey, you don’t mind it. 

Poe spreads your legs more, creating enough room for him to fit in the space between them. He kisses your mound and murmurs, “I know you could acknowledge me. Just a little bit? You don’t even have to say anything, just look at me?” he glances up and sees you hold your book higher, your face disappearing from view. 

He scowled, hoping you’d give in. You didn’t, but Poe was a very determined man, a determined man on a mission. He continues to kiss at your clothed pussy, thumbs rubbing up and down where your lips were. After a while, he could feel your juices soak through your panties and shorts. 

Poe sat up, and pulled at your shorts from the bottom hems, your panties being dragged along with them. Again, no reaction or resistance. He laid back down onto his stomach, opening your pussy lips and getting a nice view of your wet and wanting core. 

“Fuck,” he mumbled and delved in. He tasted you instantly, loving the sweet and tangy taste of you. 

While his tongue worked on you, his fingers circled your clit, causing the little nub to harden with pleasure. He glanced up at you again and it seemed your facade hasn’t wavered. But then he saw the grip on your book looked a lot tighter than before. That’s when he knew he was getting to you. 

So he continued to his work. 

He switched his fingers and his mouth, instead his tongue flicking at your clit and his fingers slowly pumping in and out of your wet core. 

“C’mon, honey,” he murmured into your pussy, “Just say ‘hello’ and look my way and I could give you so much more than this.”

_No. You had to remain strong, Y/N. You had to-oh fuck!_

You let out a shaky breath when Poe’s fingers increased their speed, pumping in and out of you in a quicker motion. 

You felt your orgasm building. The pressure in your stomach becoming heavier, tightening. You were going to cum soon. You knew it and Poe knew it. 

His tongue and fingers were working quicker and harder, bringing you closer and closer to your climax. You were ready and right as you were about to reach your orgasm, Poe stopped. 

Behind your book, your eyes widened. _Did he really just do that?! Is really just gonna leave you like that?! Oh fuck this!_

You close your book and slam it onto your be. You glare down at Poe while he smirks up at you, licking your juices off every finger while remaining eye contact with you. 

“There she is,” he cooed.

You cross your arms over your chest with a pout, “That was mean.”

And he smirks, “So is ignoring your loving husband twenty minutes after he comes home from work.”

You rolled your eyes at him, “Okay. Okay. Hi, baby. Welcome home.” you bend down and peck his lips, “Can you make me cum now?”

He sits up and he begins to undress, which gets you all giddy. However, he starts heading to the bathroom which makes your jaw drop.

“Wait! Where are you going?!”

“I’m taking a shower!”

“What?! No! Come back here and fuck me!”

“Nah, I don’t think I will!” he replies, “You started this, honey, now suffer the consequences of your actions!”

“But what about you, huh?! I know for a fact you’re hard as a rock right now!” you tried to argue.

“I can just use my hands and I’ll be fine. You got some toys, yourself, go use them!”

You groaned in frustration and yelled out, “Fuck you, Poe Dameron!”

“You wish I would, Y/N Dameron!”

Now, you suppose, you need to face the consequences of your actions. All because you wanted to play a little trick on your husband.


End file.
